


Pirates! In an Adventure to the Darkest Part of my Mind

by Fandom_Fun_Times



Category: Pirates! In an Adventure with Scientists! (2012), The Pirates! In an Adventure with Scientists! (2012)
Genre: Choking, Drabble, F/F, F/M, M/M, Mirror Sex, NSFW, NSFW drabble, Polyamory, Smut, jesus christ I have a lot of ships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:56:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27693095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandom_Fun_Times/pseuds/Fandom_Fun_Times
Summary: Sweet almighty lord what have I done ._.
Relationships: Black Bellamy/Charles Darwin, Black Bellamy/Peg-Leg Hastings, Black Bellamy/Pirate Captain, Black Bellamy/Pirate with a Scarf, Cutlass Liz/Peg-Leg Hastings, Cutlass Liz/Surprisingly Curvaceous Pirate, Pirate Captain/Black Bellamy/Cutlass Liz/Pegleg Hastings, Pirate Captain/Black Bellamy/Cutlass Liz/Pegleg Hastings/Charles Darwin, Pirate Captain/Black Bellamy/Cutlass Liz/Pegleg Hastings/Pirate with a Scarf, Pirate Captain/Black Bellamy/Cutlass Liz/Pegleg Hastings/Pirate with a Scarf/Charles Darwin, Pirate Captain/Black Bellamy/Pirate with a Scarf, Pirate Captain/Charles Darwin, Pirate Captain/Pirate with a Scarf, Pirate with a Scarf/Charles Darwin
Kudos: 11





	1. Bellatin - Behave

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Hi! Just dropping this first drabble here just to test the waters and see if it’s any good. These are just drabbles at the moment, though some might get turned into full on fics. Feel free to provide lots of feedback here or on my IG, fandom_philanthropist. Hope you enjoy!

_"Fuck!~"_ Bellamy cried out, gripping tightly to the Captain's coat so that his mind could at least stay somewhat grounded while the other man thrusted into him, chuckling. 

"Such foul language for such a pretty mouth, Bellamy," the Captain chuckled as he grabbed his lover's face and pulled him in for a rough kiss, his other hand groping Bellamy's ass to hold him up against the door. 

When they broke apart, only a slick of drool connecting them, Bellamy panted, "Please…~"

"Are you going to behave today?~" The Captain crooned as he thrust harder into Bellamy, eliciting a surprised groan. "You've been quite a pest recently, after all. If I didn't know better, I'd say you were _trying_ to get yourself punished~"

Face red with embarrassment, Bellamy hid his face in the crook of the Captain's neck, his breath getting heavier as his body started to shake. He was quickly slammed back against the door as the Captain wrapped a firm hand around his neck.

"You wanted this, remember?" The Captain growled, moving to Bellamy's neck to add to the number of hickies from earlier. "I want to watch that pretty face of yours as you come undone."

_"P-Please…"_ Bellamy gasped, feeling his climax growing closer by the second. 

"I'll ask once more, babe," Captain growled, slowing his thrusts as he looked Bellamy in the eyes. "Are you going to behave for me?"

Captain knew this wasn't fair. Bellamy could barely breathe, let alone form a sentence. Still, he painted out promises and pleads of desperation. "Yes, yes, oh god, _please_ , yes…" If he didn't get any release soon, he'd go insane.

The Captain chuckled. "Alright, then, " He mumbled, quickening his pace once more. "Come for me, babe."

And that was all it took for Bellamy to lose it, the Captain grinning as he observed the beautiful spectacle of Bellamy coming undone under his touch.


	2. Bellawin - Overstimulation, Orgasm Denial

Charles felt the harsh jerk of Bellamy's hips against his ass. His attempts to remain grounded long gone, he let out a loud cry of pain and pleasure. Hot tears ran down his cheeks as Bellamy chuckled, keeping a fast pace. 

"Aww, does that hurt, baby?" He mumbled, pushing Charles' thighs further apart as he took in the beautiful sight under him. Charles nodded desperately, his face red as his hands scrambled to Bellamy's hair just for something to numb the overwhelming pleasure. "I bet you're so desperate for release, aren't you? So desperate for me to let your poor, sensitive body rest?" He asked, rubbing circles into Charles' inner thighs as he placed teasing, light kissed on the smaller man's chest.

"Oh, _please_ , B-Bellamy, " Charles whimpered. His body was shaking with overstimulation. He'd already come four times in the past half hour, and just the light touch of Bellamy brushing his cock was enough to make him a sobbing, pleading mess. "P-Please, I-I don't think I can--"

The poor scientist interrupted himself with a loud cry as Bellamy lightly brushed the tip of Charles' cock with his thumb. He clawed at Bellamy's back, his chest heaving as he sobbed from the sharp waves of pleasure washing over him. 

"You're going to go as long as I say, baby," Bellamy chuckled again, his breath hot on Charles' ear and sending shivers down his spine. "And you don't cum until I say, or else they'll be consequences, understand?"

Charles whimpered at the memory of the last "consequence" he faced for disobeying Bellamy, and his ass stung from the thought of it alone. "Y-Yes, sir..." He mumbled. 

Bellamy pinned him by his neck in response and growled. "What was that? Let me hear it again, but louder."

To make his point, he gave one slow but deep roll into Charles' sweet spot, and it was all needed to make him smirk as his darling sub screamed, " _YES, SIR!!!~_ "


	3. Bellascarf - Tease

" _Shit~_ "

Scarf looked up from his position between Bellamy's legs, seemingly bored despite his fully erect member clearly stating otherwise. "Someone's impatient, I see."

Bellamy huffed and spoke through gritted teeth. "I swear to God, Eddy, if you don't untie me right now--"

"You'll what?" Scarf snapped back, chuckling at the sight of Bellamy struggling against his restraints, helpless to stop Scarf or teach him a lesson. "Can't do much of anything when you're stuck like that, now can you?" 

Bellamy huffed. He wasn't even sure how the scarf-wearing pirate had managed to get him tied up in the first place. The man may have been a heck of a pirate, but Bellamy still had a good few extra pounds on Scarf. Nonetheless, he woke up with his arms and legs spread apart and held by rope with his fully naked lover sitting on his chest. 

Despite being shirtless, Bellamy had the unfortunate circumstance of having his pants kept on, leaving his dick aching and desperate to be freed. However, given the way Scarf was behaving, it seemed obvious that that wasn't happening anytime soon. 

"Seriously, Eddy, when I get out of this--"

"By the time you get out of this, you won't be able to think of anything but me bouncing on that delicious cock of yours~" Scarf chuckled, winking before moving his head between Bellamy's clothed thighs. Before anything else could be said, Bellamy felt his pants slowly come undone, and he thought he might be finally getting some release. To his frustration, his underwear remained untouched, and Scarf could feel the frustration, and the satisfaction of knowing he'd caused such a thing made his cock ache with desperation. 

Still, he thought as he leaned back down, he had to take it slow. After all, that was most of the fun. With a lick of his lips, he lightly sucked the tip of Bellamy's cock through the fabric, and he could feel Bellamy's futile attempts to close his thighs. 

" _Aah!~_ " He cried out with a whimper. " _F-Fuck, Eddy...~_ "

"Hm?" Immediately, Scarf pulled away and sat up, slowly grinding on Bellamy's leg as he did so. "Did you say something, dear?"

" _Ugh~_ " Bellamy groaned, trying to buck his hips up for more friction. "Come on, just do something, will you?"

Scarf giggled, his innocent yet horny expression making the blood rush to Bellamy's dick. "Oh, I intend to, " he promised, leaning back down. "But it'll be a long time before you get what I know you really want."

"Jesus, Eddy, you're such a tea--" And with that, Bellamy could only provide a loud moan and a buck of his hips in response as Scarf sucked on his clothed tip once again.


	4. Scarfwin - The Pain is my Pleasure

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER: Contains degradation, choking, slapping (They're both into it tho--)

"Not so fucking cocky now, are we?"

Scarf's hand moved too fast for Charles to comprehend, and in a flash, he was slammed against the wall with a painful sting on his cheek. He let out a cry of pain, rubbing his face as he stared at the taller man in shock. 

Scarf ensured there was no way for Charles to escape this conversation by placing his hands on either side of the scientist's head and leaning down to look Charles in the eye. "You may have the Captain under your thumb, but not me," he growled. "I know you're up to something, and I'm going to ensure you stay in check."

With his pent up rage blinding him, Scarf failed to notice that his hot breath on Charles' face was making the smaller man noticeably redder. Charles could feel a familiar sensation and instinctively squeezed his legs together, hoping Scarf couldn't feel anything poking his thigh. 

_Obviously not,_ Charles internally screamed, making the conclusion by the way Scarf's body pressed closer. 

"I don't know many scientists, but I know a cheating little weasel when I see one," Scarf continued, not realizing that Charles was a little more focused on wondering if Scarf's limbs weren't the only thing that was long. "And I want _you_ ," he emphasized with a hand pinning Charles' neck against the wall, his thigh unintentionally brushing Charles' (quickly growing) erection, "to remember that the very _minute_ you step out of line, I won't hesitate to run you through."

It was only now that he noticed the dazed look in Charles' eyes, and in a burst of frustration, he swung his hand against the opposite side of Darwin's face from earlier. The action quickly brought Charles back to attention, though it also elicited a sound that was of pain but mixed with a very unexpected tone that sent a surprised blush to Scarf's face. 

"Did you....." Scarf reeled his hand back in shock yet curiosity,. "Did you just--"

In his shock, the lanky man had unintentionally squeezed harder around Charles' throat, and this time, one couldn't mistake the sound that came out of the shorter man's throat as definite pleasure. 

Both were obviously stunned by this, as Darwin immediately went to cover his face, which now had hot tears pricking at his eyes. 

"You _liked_ that, didn't you!?" Scarf cried in disbelief, which Charles mistook as disgust and looked away in pure humiliation.

"Look at me." Charles heard the command but found himself quite hesitant. He ended up having that decision made for him, however, as Scarf pulled him by the hair and swung his head back to face the rather devilish-looking pirate. 

"I said, _look at me_ ," Scarf growled, and Charles couldn't help but whimper as his fists clenched in fear and arousal. 

Scarf appeared to be studying poor Darwin's face, which was now bright red and tear stained with bruises forming from the earlier hits. After a bit of time, Scarf gave a slight chuckle with a smirk that let Charles _know_ he was in trouble. With a little hum, Scarf lifted his leg just enough for his knee to rub roughly against Charles' crotch. At the touch, Charles opened his mouth and whined, leaving him vulnerable for Scarf's other hand to grab his chin, rubbing his thumb over the scientist's lips. 

"Look at you," Scarf spat, his devilish smile never leaving his face. "Can't even make a proper threat without you getting off to it. You're quite the little _slut_ , aren't you, Mr. Darwin?"

His knee pushed harder on Darwin's throbbing erection, and that only caused Charles to unconsciously grind on his leg, longing for the friction to release his current sexual frustration. This resulted, of course, in another slap across the face, and this time, Charles didn't even try to hide his shameful moans. 

"I don't recall saying you could do that," Scarf hissed, tightening his grip for just a brief moment to regain some of the attention. "Now, by the time I'm done with you, I expect you to remember your place. Do you understand, Mr. Darwin?"

Charles wisely chose to answer, "Y-Yes, _s-sir~_ " Though his desire for things to carry on like this was evident.

"Good," hummed Scarf before dipping his thumb into Charles' mouth. "Now _suck_."


	5. Scarftain - Noises

" _Ca-aptain...~"_

"Shhh," Captain cooed, gently kissing Scarf's inner thigh. "Leave it all to me, babe."

"B-But Captain," Scarf whimpered, squirming on top of the desk he sat naked on across from the Captain's chair. "S-Someone could walk in, and--" He cut himself off with a gaspy moan, unintentionally bucking forward as the Captain planted a kiss on the tip of his leaking cock. Chuckling sweetly, the Captain planted a kiss on his neck as he held the smaller man's hips down. 

"Now, be patient, Number Two," Captain crooned. "I think they'll get the message that I'm busy when they hear those pretty little sounds of yours through the door." Gently but assertively, he moved one of his hands to stick two fingers in Scarf's mouth, the other keeping a firm grip on his pale hips but occasionally moving down to stroke his thighs. "Be a dear and get those nice and wet for me, will you?"

Embarrassed yet enjoying the dominant stature of the Captain's, Scarf more than obliged, sucking the large fingers with a shyness that quickly turned desperate as his lips puckered around them, making the heat in the Captain's pants spread like fire. 

Soon enough, the Captain pulled his fingers back with a loving but teasing smirk. "Now, go ahead and lay back for me, will you?"

Scarf gulped, his face like fire. "C-Captain..."

"Oh, don't worry, Number Two. I only want to see that beautiful body of yours spread out across my desk like the beautiful prize it is for me."

Feeling his dick twitch at the words, Scarf let out a slight moan of embarrassment but complied, slowly leaning back until he was fully spread out across the desk in front of the Captain, already slightly shaking with nervousness and anticipation. 

"Good boy~" He heard the Captain praise in a low growl, and Scarf felt his cock twitch once more.

The Captain stood up from his chair, getting a good long look at his beautiful lover. Flustered, Scarf looked away, but Captain gently moved his chin back to make eye contact. 

"It's alright, babe." Captain promised, kissing his thigh once more before lifting Scarf's slender legs over his shoulder. "Just relax."

At this, Scarf gave a loving smile, which was returned just before he felt the wet fingers plunge into his ass. With a loud gasp and lingering moan, he gripped desperately at the desk for something to ground him amidst the slight pain but filling pleasure. 

" _C-Captain!!!~_ " Scarf's head lolled back as he painted, and he could feel small but hot tears thin lines of drool beginning to fall down his face. "I-I~"

"That's it, angel," Captain praised. "Let me hear those pretty noises while you take me so well~"

At this, he curled his fingers inside Scarf, sending shots of pleasure throughout the exposed man's body as he cried out, "Oh, _fuck!~_ "

"That's it," Captain chuckled. "Let them hear how beautiful you sound with my fingers deep inside your pretty little ass~"


	6. Philosoffee - Peachy Keen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Philosoffee is the official ship name for Robert Fitzroy and Charles Darwin. Please approach @amiz_06 and @gibber_dibber on Instagram for details 😌✨

_“R-Robert—!”_ Charles shivered, despite the warm sensation running across his stomach.

“Hush now, Mr. Darwin, I’m almost done,” Fitzroy cooed, adjusting the silk wrapped around his companion’s ankles and wrists, spreading him across the desk.

With a few passing moments, as well as a few helpless whimpers and squirms from Charles, Fitzroy sat back to observe his handiwork. 

“Why, Mr. Darwin,” he purred, “I must say, you look absolutely _delectable_ right now~”

At this, Charles felt his face heat up as he futilely attempted to close his legs. If Fitzroy had told him beforehand that part of “trying something new” involved being covered in select areas with pie filling, he’s not sure how he would have responded. Nonetheless, here he was, filling (which was peach, he noted, Fitzroy’s favorite) spread across his stomach, his collarbone, his nipples, the underside of his arms…

Then of course, there were the areas Fitzroy was very eager to place the filling (which was peach, he noted, Fitzroy’s favorite). Said areas being his inner thighs, the crook of his neck, and of course, slathered all over his arse, around his entrance, and dripping off of his cock, which was currently hard from the way his associate was watching him. 

_Certainly not what I thought he'd intended,_ Charles thought to himself as he looked at Fitzroy, who gazed upon him with hungry eyes while licking his lips. 

"D-Darling," Charles chuckled quite nervously, the filling somehow making him feel more exposed. "I-I can't say I'm aware of your intentions, but… c-could you do something before someone walks in?"

"Oh," Fitzroy cooed, leaning down until Charles could feel his hot breath on his face, "you do worry too much, Charles. I've taken the liberty of ensuring no one bothers me for the next couple of hours."

_Hours???_ Charles couldn't help but let out a slight noise of panic as Fitzroy moved closer. Sensing his tension, Fitzroy planted kisses on Charles' lips and face that slowly moved down towards the sensitive skin of his neck. The gentle actions brought a rather calming, assuring sensation to Charles, and he felt his body go limp in relaxation. 

At least, until Fitzroy licked a stripe up his neck, causing him to instinctively pull against the restraints. 

_"R-Robert!~"_ Charles whined in surprise and arousal.

"I told you I found you quite delectable, Charles," Fitzroy responded in his calm, monotone voice, though the sparkle in his eyes as he licked filling off of his lips indicated he was far more excited than his voice let on. "And I intend to show you just how _appetizing_ I find you before the night falls."

He wasted no time in climbing on top of the smaller man, towering over him with a hunger Charles was all too familiar with. Their lips crashed together, and Charles moaned into the tender kiss as he tasted the peach on Fitzroy's tongue. 

He felt drool trail down his face as they pulled away, and his neediness got the better of him as he made futile attempts to grind against Fitzroy's leg. 

Chuckling, Fitzroy leaned down to plant a kiss on Charles' chest. "Oh, don't worry, darling," He cooed. "You'll get what you want once I've had my fun."

Before Charles could question any further, he let out a gasp and let his head loll back as Fitzroy began to suck on one of his nipples, fervently licking the sticky substance off of his skin as he gently teased the entrance of Charles' ass with his finger. Charles could only gasp and whine, wriggling helplessly at the touch and his lack of control over his own body. 

Fitzroy hummed affectionately as he sat up, his lips still coated in the sweet peach mixture in a way that would have been more endearing than arousing, had he not proceeded to cease his attack around Charles' hole and suck the filling from Charles' arse off his fingers.

"Oh, don't give me that look, Mr. Darwin," he cooed at his companion, whose face was currently flushed from the sight and desperate to be touched and explored faster and deeper. "There'll still be plenty of time for your part of the fun," He assured, moving down until he was between Charles' spread legs. " _Just let me finish my dessert first~_ "

And there was no time to respond with anything but a loud gasp and moan of approval as Fitzroy licked the first stripe from Charles' arse up to the tip of his dick, his precum now beginning to form a sweet and salty mixture with the pie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> @amiz_06 blessed the fandom with the beautiful, wholesome HC of Fitzroy loving peach pie... And this is what I do with it. Am, if you're reading this... I am very sorry 💀💀💀


	7. No Room Left to Speak - Philosoffee + Tea

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW/CW bc better safe than sorry! A little rough play, slight orgasm denial. No slapping or choking, but still a bit rough

__

"Think you've had enough yet, _Philosopher?_ " Fitzroy growled, quickening the pace at which he snapped hips against Charles' sensitive arse. Charles only responded with a cry, hot tears down his cheeks as he gripped at the sheets. 

Wickham tsked at the sight, stroking Charles' face with a false sincerity that made it obvious he enjoyed the scene before him. "Now, do be nice, my dear Robert," he cooed, his thumb wiping away a couple of tears as Charles panted up at him with a weak smile. "Don't you think he's been punished long enough?"

"He's done when I say he's done," Fitzroy growled, though Wickham did take note of his thrusts growing just a bit softer (but still maintaining the same pace) as he slipped his hand over Charles', both gripping for dear life. Wickham chuckled, for he knew that even when Fitz played rough, he forever held a soft spot for the dear scientist. 

Smirking, Wickham leaned over and pulled Fitz into a lust-filled, open-mouthed kiss. "Well, I say he at least deserves a little something for taking his punishment so well, don't you?" He asked when he pulled away, the drool still slick between their tongues as he spoke with a surly yet breathless pitch in his voice. 

"Hmm," Fitzroy pondered as he looked down at their believed scientist, who was trembling and mumbling incoherent speech in pleasure. "Alright then, but he's _still_ not done until _I_ let him cum."

"Not to worry, teapot, I know the rules, " Wickham assured, kissing his fellow dom's cheek before moving to Charles' mouth. "You're doing so well for us, darling~" He hummed, giving Charles a nice, tender kiss as he undid his belt and slipped out his throbbing cock, giving it a couple of slow strokes. "Why don't you have this as a treat?"

Face somehow flushing deeper than before at the praise, Charles happily accepted as the long member was gently pushed into his mouth. He sucked the tip softly and looked up at Wickham with big puppy eyes, batting his eyelashes in the way that drove both of the other men crazy. 

"Such a good boy you are," Wickham groaned in pleasure as he pushed further in. "I know you'll have no problem taking all of me into that pretty little mouth of yours, will you, baby?"

Charles opened his mouth to respond but instead let out a loud cry as Fitz snapped his hips once more. He looked back at Fitz in alarm and unexpected pleasure, and was met with only an eyebrow raise and a coy smirk. 

"Stay focused," Fitzroy commanded, pointing at Wickham as he gripped Charles' hips with his free hand. "Answer to your dom, seeing as he's decided to be so generous even after you decided to mouth off earlier. "

With a whimper, Charles nodded and let out a whimpering"Yes sir. Th-Thank you, sir," as Wickham slowly began thrusting down his throat, leaning his head back with a groan as he did so. 

"Fuck~" Wickham muttered, gently grabbing at Charles' hair. "Your pretty lips look so good around my cock, love," He praised, stroking Charles' cheek gently. "You're so gorgeous, isn't he, Robert?"

"Of _course_ he is," Fitzroy conceded, kissing Charles' neck and shoulders with a sweet tenderness that contrasted the way he bucked against Charles. "Keep sucking until that bratty little mouth of yours is dripping with cum," he mumbled into the crook of Charles' neck, "And then I'll let _you_ cum. Sound good to you, angel?"

Charles made a hum of understanding, one that immediately sent Wickham bucking forward in pleasure, fucking his small throat. "Oh, _god_ yes~" Wickham cried, gripping tighter to Charles' hair while doing his best not to pull. "Yes, very good, darling~" He cooed. "Just keep doing that, angel. Tell me how good you are~" He added, as he couldn't help but enjoy Charles struggle to try and form a word while having his face fucked.

Fitzroy tsked, giving Wickham a fake disapproving smile. " _Now_ who's not being nice?" He chuckled. "Between me and you, especially with his mouth full like that, there's no room left to speak."


End file.
